


the wedding night,

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: the cane&the beauty [5]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gold, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Mr. Gold's cane - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Shibari, Vaginal Fingering, a string of pearls, cane smut, cane!sex, caning the beauty, honeymoon sex, horny belle, naughty mr gold, objects sex, pearl ropes, sex in odd places, smut without plot, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: the finale chapter in caning the beauty.our lecherous couple spend their honeymoon at a bed&breakfast.as is always the case with these two. kinky cane sex ensues.





	

on my wedding day.  
I wore a cream sheer blouse and short cream colored skirt.  
as my wedding attire wanting something..simple.accessible,  
during the ceremony i had put on a matching cardigan to cover my modesty as the blouse was  
see through. and it would have shocked the justice of the pace to see my braless breasts!  
the feel of the thin fabric against my very sensitive hardening nipples  
made me feel tingly. 

my husband hadn't touch me during the entire drive to Westbrook.  
much to my dismay, we were spending our honeymoon in an adorable cottage bed and breakfast. Robert had rented the whole  
place out. just for us,  
so we wouldn't be disturbed..and could enjoy our honeymoon our depravity unrestricted. no other guests would be able to hear our uninhibited noises of pleasure. 

in the year since that kinky first Sunday. our vanilla sex life had turned. very dark. very kinky indeed, I indulged all of Robert's most darkest and twisted desires. revelling in his utter need to fuck me!  
in every way I would allow him. and..I'd allowed him to do many naughty things to me. while  
I enjoyed the pleasures of his cane and needy tongue. now we were bond together as man and wife. tonight on our honeymoon we'd consummate that bond by lecherously fucking all night long!  
For two weeks it would only be us and the owners of the quaint little cottage. the room was cozy. charming, all the furnishings were old fashioned and lovely.  
everything was wonderful, while Robert signed in and took care  
of our bags I explored the room. feeling giddy with excitement  
I'd been waiting to be alone with him all morning. since the ceremony  
I longed for him to touch me.  
I was wet with anticipation,  
but he held back. when. finally,  
he came back to the room with  
my little makeup bag. he smiled at me and locked the door behind him. looking at me with dark hungry eyes.

"turn around, my little wife I want to see my little wedding gift."  
he said. his voice husky. 

quickly turning around facing  
the antique dresser. I could hear  
him approach. the thumping  
of his cane on the rug singled  
his nearness. my breath hitch when he placed his hands on my hips.  
I held onto the dresser as his hands slowly moved down my skirt. groping my ass he flipped my skirt up to find I wasn't wearing anything underneath. baring my bare ass to him. revealing the jeweled anal plug that had been nestled inside me all morning. 

 

"beautiful, he rasp. 

running a finger my down my curves. i hummed contently as he began to slowly pull the plug out of me and slide it gently back inside me again.  
I moaned gripping the dresser tightly. rising my leg slightly as he repeated the action until I was bucking my hips in want.  
needing more deeper. penetration, teasingly he seep his fingertips inside me and I bucked against him. seeking more friction. heat filled  
my core with need and i ached to be touched. he removed his fingers leaving me aching.  
while he continued to stimulate me  
anally with the jeweled plug.  
the sensation intensified as he bent me over the dresser pushing it more quickly inside me. causing me to cry out begging him to let me come!

"Robert, Robert I..I need to please!  
my husband." she moaned. 

"yes, my little wife come.  
my sweetheart come. come for me."  
he continued in that same  
husky tone. 

"I...Can't...I..please..touch me."  
she continued to beg. 

"touch you, where? my darling  
tell me where you want me to touch you my. little wife." he replied. 

"my..puss..please touch my pussy."  
she rasped. barely able to speak 

"yes dear, now turn around  
and spread your lovely  
legs wider my love."  
he said in a demanding tone. 

my whole body vibrated with anticipation. I turned around facing him meeting his hungry stare. widening my stance as his fingers agonizingly slowly slipped inside my  
wet pussy.his thumb ungently rubbed my needy clit till I was gasping and trembling. "please."  
she bagged. with a wicket smile he unmerciful finger fucked me.

"oh, oh..oh..yes! she cried as she shattered. coming hard, 

"yes, my darling wife. that's it  
come for me." he rasp. 

 

after he throughly finger fucked me!  
I leaned heavily against  
the dresser panting. with his fingers buried in my still pulsing folds his other hand on my hip.  
I examined the expression on his face. it was utter love and longing.  
i reached out taking his face in my hands pulling him down to gently kiss him. taking his lower lip with my teeth. I playfully nibbled on his lip. moaning as his tongue entered  
my mouth. tasting the expensive champagne from earlier.  
he slowly pulled away from me.  
and I suddenly felt the top of his cane moving up my skirt. panting with wanton need. I stared into his dark lustful eyes as his cane moved higher up my thigh. he stared down watching transfixed as he used the handle of his cane to lift my skirt  
up. exposing my naked and glisten pussy to his hungry eyes.  
licking his lips. intently staring at me as if I were something to be. cherished, his cane continued to advanced up my body pausing at  
my braless breasts. using handle of his cane he rubbed my nipple through the sheer blouse.  
the feel of cold metal against my harden nipple creating a dull ache  
in my core. moaning lowly. I leaned back against the dresser.waiting with abated breath for him to continue the pleasurable sensation  
on the other nipple.

"so beautiful, my beauty. my wife." he rasp. 

he bent his head down taking my puckered nipple into his mouth. suckling me through the thin fabric of my blouse.tilting my head back my fingers tangled in his soft fine hair. he made unintelligible noises of contentment.  
pulling away from me. he suddenly lifted me to sit on top of the dresser.  
I cried out feeling the plug push deeper inside my ass.  
grinning wickedly he brought the handle of his cane. down to my soaked folds. pushing the handle of his cane deep inside me. using the very tip of it he spread my swollen folds open. roughly rubbing my cilt with the handle. i rutted against the now familiar sensation of his golden cane. greedily, wanting it deeper. 

" hard, harder!" she grunted. 

he easily slid the pointy end of his cane into my throbbing core. pleasurably penetrating me.  
I was so wet now that i could feel my wetness leaking Down my legs.  
frantically, I jerk my hips upwards about to come. my eyes locked with his "come." he demanded and  
I cried out in ecstasy. 

 

dropping his cane down on the floor breathing heavily. he stared at me with ravenous need.  
he rearranged my skirt around my waist. and, using his fingers he again penetrated me! removing his soiled fingers from my drenched pussy  
he stared hungrily at me sticking them into his mouth.  
his eyes remaining locked with mine.  
bending down on his knees.  
with that adorable. wicket,  
dirty grin of his.  
hooking my legs over his shoulders. he immersed his tongue in my sopping pussy, my inner walls pulsing and grasping onto his thrusting tongue. bucking my hips needy against his mouth.  
he continued to tongue lash me into orgasm after orgasm! greedily, drinking down my com. shaking uncontrollably. over simulated from the repeated intense orgasms! I dug my fingers nails into his hair pulling him away from me. 

"Robert, please...I..can't."  
she said. panting.

reluctantly, he removed his nimble tongue from my aching pussy.  
resting his head on my thighs while I stroked his hair. 

"rest, my darling wife. I've packet a few special surprises for later."  
he rasped.

"I can't wait to see what you have  
in mind, dear husband."  
she said giggling. 

that night, my husband wrapped  
my body in long strings of pearls.  
long seemingly endless beads of delicate pearls strung together so. delicately, they could snap at any moment as my husband winds  
the pearls around my wrists.  
my legs. feet, neck and in between my wet folds. covering my body in pearls. 

bonding us as husband and wife.  
As did our vows to promise to love. honor, and respect each other.


End file.
